1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ratchet wrenches and more particularly, to an open-ended ratchet wrench which is characterized by arcuate fixed and pivoting jaw segments with a handle carried by the fixed jaw segment, and the pivoting jaw segment operated by a slide carried by the handle. The fixed and pivoting jaw segments are designed to receive round box-end, drive socket, and open-end inserts to facilitate various drive functions with the wrench. Manipulation of the ratchet wrench to facilitate clockwise and counterclockwise drive operations such as threading and unthreading of nuts and bolts and driving lag bolts is accomplished by a pair of pawls pivotally provided in the fixed jaw segment in association with teeth located in the periphery of each of the inserts. The pawls are operated by clockwise and counterclockwise rotation of the handle to adjust a pair of pawl contacts into alternative positions on the pawls. Opening and closing of the pivoting jaw is achieved by manipulation of a slide attached to the handle, which slide receives one end of a cable having the opposite end attached to a spring-loaded key, for alternative engagement and disengagement of the key in a slot provided in the pivoting jaw pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet wrenches having pawl mechanisms to facilitate clockwise and counterclockwise driving of sockets have long been known in the art. Some of these wrenches have been designed with open ends for access purposes and typical of these wrenches is the "Ratchet Wrench" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,033, dated Oct. 24, 1950, to R. H. Rodgers, et al. The Rodgers ratchet wrench is characterized by an open end, in order to accommodate unions, nuts, bolt heads and the like, of various size. An "Open Ended Ratchet Wrench" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,259, dated July 5, 1955, to H. J. Cowell. The Cowell ratchet wrench is characterized by an open, arcuate engaging end which is provided with multiple, spring-loaded engaging members for engaging a nut, bolt head, or like member inserted in the jaws of the wrench. The projecting engaging members facilitate secure gripping of nuts, bolt heads and like members of various size. U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,564, dated Aug. 7, 1956, entitled "Broken Circle Ratchet Wrench", to A. C. Reaves, discloses an open-ended ratchet wrench which is designed to receive wrench heads of various size and shape for engaging couplings, unions and the like, of corresponding size and shape. The "Reversible Ratchet Wrench" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,493, dated Aug. 14, 1956, to M. H. Goldwater, includes a wrench having a pivotable rotary jaw or socket for placing directly on a nut disposed on piping, electrical conduits or on similar apparatus such that the nut is inaccessible from either end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,387, dated Apr. 10, 1984, to B. G. Hendricks, entitled "Open End Ratchet Wrench", includes an open-ended ratchet wrench which is characterized by a wrench disc having a radially disposed, open-ended nut recess. The nut recess carries pivoting tong ratchet pawls and the disc is held between two jaws, with ratchet teeth engaged by the pawls. One of the jaws is pivotally retractable for installation and removal of the interchangeable disc.
One of the problems which is inherent in prior art ratchet wrenches and particularly in ratchet wrenches of the open-ended design, is the lack of a versatile, positive facility for accommodating various types of drive and engaging mechanisms which can be usefully applied by the ratcheting function. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved, open-ended ratchet wrench which is characterized by a fixed jaw segment and a pivoting jaw segment designed to accommodate an open-end, box-end and socket drive insert, respectively.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved, open-ended, pivoting jaw ratchet wrench which is capable of achieving box-end, open-end and socket drive ratchet functions by using round inserts fitted with teeth for receiving a pair of pawls in the ratchet wrench body.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved ratchet wrench of the open-ended, pivoting jaw design, which wrench is provided with dual pawls operated by rotation of the handle and designed to engage the teeth of box-end, open-end and drive socket inserts fitted in the pivoting and fixed jaws of the wrench, respectively.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved pivoting jaw ratchet wrench which is capable of receiving open-end, box-end and ratchet drive inserts, respectively, and is further capable of driving the inserts in a counterclockwise or clockwise ratcheting operation or locking the inserts with respect to the handle, as desired.